


Fanfic Anyone?

by Akiela_Xal



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiela_Xal/pseuds/Akiela_Xal
Summary: A surprise discovery while surfing the internet.





	Fanfic Anyone?

**Fanfic Anyone?**

By Akiela Xal

 

* * *

Copyright: The Facts of Life characters are owned by NBC/Universal, etc, etc, etc, but the story is entirely from my imagination. 

Violence: Nope. 

Subtext/sex: Nothing graphic 

Teaser: A surprise discovery while surfing the internet. 

Author’s Note: For those of you that have read my other stories, you know that I usually do what I can to keep my stories plausible within the confines of what we saw on the series. This story is a slight departure from that. 

Written: October 27, 2018      

Feedback: If you’ve got any, positive or negative, or if you’d like to see more to this story email me at AkielaXal@yahoo.com

* * *

 

 

“So, what do you think?” the blonde woman asked her companion. 

The brunette pushed the laptop away from her and scratched the back of her neck. “I’m not sure what to think.” Looking up she gazed into the chocolate brown eyes across from her and said, “What do you think, Princess?” 

“Hmph,” Blair Warner said, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. “I don’t understand why they always have _me_ making the first move?” 

“Or they always have me storming off and wrecking my bike?” Jo Polniaczek asked seriously. “I’m always careful on my bike and I never ride angry.” 

Blair reached across the table and gently grasped Jo’s hand. “I know that honey.” 

“And when they let me make the first move, it’s always so aggressive,” Jo growled. 

“It’s ok, honey,” Blair soothed. “We know what really happened.” 

“Yeah,” Jo smirked. “We kissed on a dare.” 

 

 

_“Girls!” Enda Garrett shouted, “Stop your bickering at once!”_

_“But Mrs. G! Blair…”_

_“Now!” Mrs. Garrett reiterated._

_“But Jo said…”_

_Crossing her arms Mrs. Garrett just glared at her wayward former charges causing them to instantly fall silent._

_Natalie and Tootie looked on gleefully. They always loved a good Blair and Jo argument, but loved it even more when Mrs. G brought them up short._

_Trying one more time, both Jo and Blair said, “But…” before stopping and glaring at one another._

_“Now that I have your attention,” Mrs. Garrett began calmly. “I want you to kiss and make up.”_

_Blair and Jo stared at each other blankly, each wondering where that suggestion had come from._

_Licking suddenly dry lips, Jo said, “Mrs. G it’s not like…”_

_At the same time that Blair said, “Mrs. Garrett, I hardly see how…”_

_“C’mon,” Tootie said. “I dare you.”_

_Grinning, Natalie chimed in, “What are you, chicken?”_

_That was it. Jo hated being called a chicken. And what was she afraid of anyway? She’d dreamed of kissing Blair almost since the two had first met._

_For her part, Blair was trembling. This couldn’t be happening._

_“Girls,” Mrs. Garrett said again._

_Jo and Blair each took a hesitant step toward the other. Pausing, they glanced at Mrs. Garrett to see whether she would relent. Seeing no chance of that they looked back at one another, gazing into each other’s eyes. Ever so slowly Jo leaned down as Blair tilted her head up. Gently their lips touched for the first time. Jo’s hands came up to rest on Blair’s waist at the same time Blair slid her hands up Jo’s arms to rest lightly on her shoulders. The kiss deepened as both women allowed themselves to feel what they had each kept tightly bottled for all these years._

_“Woohoo!” Natalie whooped._

_“Yes!” Tootie cheered._

_Mrs. Garrett smiled, nodded her head once, and said, “It’s about time.”_

“Best dare I ever had,” Jo said fondly.

“Me too,” Blair replied as she got up from her chair and settled herself into her wife’s lap. Tenderly she cupped Jo’s face and leaned in to kiss her before moving on to more… intimate intentions.

 

**The End**


End file.
